musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dropkick Murphys
Dropkick Murphys are an American Celtic punk band formed in Quincy, Massachusetts, in 1996. The band was initially signed to independent punk record label Hellcat Records, releasing five albums for the label, and making a name for themselves locally through constant touring and yearly St. Patrick's Day week shows, held in and around Boston. The 2004 single "Tessie" became the band's first hit and one of their biggest charting singles to date. The band's final Hellcat release, 2005's The Warrior's Code, included the song "I'm Shipping Up to Boston"; the song was featured in the 2006 Academy Award-winning movie The Departed, and went on to become the band's only Platinum-selling single to date, and remains one of their best-known songs. In 2007, the band signed with Warner Bros. Records and began releasing music through their own vanity label, Born & Bred. 2007's The Meanest of Times made its debut at No. 20 on the Billboard charts and featured the successful single, "The State of Massachusetts", while 2011's Going Out in Style was an even bigger success, making its debut at No. 6, giving the band their highest-charting album to date. The band's eighth studio album, Signed and Sealed in Blood was released in 2013 making its debut at No. 9 on the Billboard charts, Website Link(s): *[http://www.dropkickmurphys.com/ Official Websit Label(s) :Current: *[[Epitath Record:Past: *Hellcat Record Genre(s) *[[Celtic Punk *Celti*[[Punk *Rock RIYL *Flogging Moll*[[79Cortinaz * The Pogue* [[The Real MacKenzie Band Members *[[Marc Orell *Al Bar*[[Ken Case*[[James Lynch *Tim Brennan *[[Scruffy Wallac*[[Matt Kell Includes Members of Band Biography Discography Albums :Official Albums *Do Or Di - 1998 *[[The Gang's All Here:Dropkick Murphys|The Gang's All Her - 1999 *[[Sing Loud, Sing Proud!:Dropkick Murphys|Sing Loud, Sing Proud! - 2001 *[[Blackout:Dropkick Murphys|Blackou - 2003 *[[The Warrior's Code:Dropkick Murphys|The Warrior's Cod - 2005 *The Meanest of Time:Dropkick Murphys-2008 *Going Out In Style:Dropkick Mutphys-2011 :Other Releases *The Early Year - 1998 *[[The Singles Collection, Volume 1:Dropkick Murphys|The Singles Collection, Volume 1 - 2000 *Singles Collection, Volume 2 - 2005 *[[Live On St. Patrick's Day From Boston, MA:Dropkick Murphys|Live On St. Patrick's Day From Boston, M - 2003 *[[Mob Mentality:Dropkick Murphys|Mob Mentalit - 2000 :Vinyl Releases *DKM / Ducky Boys (Vinyl) - 1997 *DKM / Bruisers (Vinyl) - 1997 *Anti-Heroes Vs. Dropkick Murphys (Vinyl) - 1997 *DKM / Okymoron (Vinyl) - 1998 *Mob Mentality (Vinyl) - 1999 *Unity (Vinyl) - 1999 *This Is The Eastcoast (...Not L.A.) (Vinyl) - 2000 *Face To Face Vs. Dropkick Murphys (Vinyl) - 2002 EPs *Boys On The Dock - 1997 *[[Tessie:Dropkick Murphys|Tessi - 2004 Singles *[[Fire And Brimstone (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Fire And Brimston - 1997 *[[Tattoos And Scally Caps (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Tattoos And Scally Cap - 1997 *[[Curses Of Fallen Soul (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Curses Of Fallen Soul - 1998 *Good Rat - 2000 *[[Live On A Five (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Live On A Fiv - 2000 *[[Walk Away (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Walk Awa - 2003 *[[Time To Go: Promotional Single (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Time To Go: Promotional Singl - 2003 *[[Fields Of Athenry (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Fields Of Athenr - 2003 *[[Back To The Hub (Single):Dropkick Murphys|Back To The Hub - 2003 *Fields Of Athenry: Andrew Farrar Memorial - 2005 Appears On Compilations * Compilation Titl[[Category:Artists] Soundtracks * Soundtrack TItl[[Category:Artists] Mix CDs * Mix CD Titl[[Category:Artists] Radio Shows * Radio Show Titl[[Category:Artists] Further reading (links to websites, label biographies, fansites, books, periodicals or any additional information on the artist) Category: Artis[[Category:Artists Category:Musical groups established in 1996 Category:Punk rock groups Category:Hardcore punk groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Musical groups from Massachusetts Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1997 Category:Verve Records artists Category:Sony Music Group artists Category:Bands Category:Roadrunner Records artists